DEX
by chiller4D
Summary: Dex is a father and husband, with no job. With no other choice Dex takes a job as a security officer at a local pizzeria. But things are as simple as they seem... RATED:T:Swearing.


**Chapter 1. Help wanted!**

* * *

"YOU ARE SUCH A DEADBEAT! GET A FUCKING JOB!" Aura shouted at me. I tried to ignore her and watch T.V, but she walked in front of it with her arms crossed and brows cocked. (WOW! She is serious...) I let out a sigh "Who do you think would hire me?" I retorted. "I don't really care who just start bringing in some money." Aura let out a sigh of her own, she turned off the T.V, and sat down next to me on the couch. Grabbing my hand and putting it on her rounded belly, a small kick could be felt. "You feel that?..." Nodding, I smiled. "This is our second child... Dex, I need to know that we can support two at ounce." That got me thinking (Could I support my family? I mean, I'm still new to this whole parenting stuff. Hell! We just moved out of her parents plac-) My thoughts were cut short by a small tugging at my arm. I looked down to see my three year old daughter, Tomoe. "Daddy, I'm hungry." I picked her up and walked into the kitchen. "Okay... Let's see what daddy can manage to scrounge up." Opening the fridge I and my daughter were both disappointed to find it empty. Hearing a tapping noise behind me I turned to see my wife tapping her foot and mouthing _"I told you so"_

* * *

**Night 1 11:55 pm (100%) POWER  
**I walked up to the building (This is the place...). Looking down at the paper in my hands, it read "Family pizzeria looking for nightguard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am." This is it... Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Okay, I can do this all I have to do is watch some shitty chucky cheese knock off restaurant. No problem. I walked in to be greeted by an old man in a business suit. He approached and handed me a paper "You're Dex, correct?" he asked, not giving me anytime to reply "Please sign this weaver.". I took the weaver and signed on the dotted line. "Good night and good luck!" and with that he dashed out the door. (What's the rush?) I asked myself. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:58, I guess it's time to work.

The security office was really tiny and dirty. It looked like it hasn't been cleaned in years. There were doors on both sides with buttons to shut them, lights to the hallway, and an ipad connected to the cameras. I checked the Ipad and was looking over the cameras and found all the animatronics sitting on stage. Everything was quiet. This is easy! Nothing to worry about. It was so quiet and peaceful that I was falling asleep and leaned on a recording machine. A voice came through "UMMMM... Hello? Hello? This thing working? Well if you're listening to this then it probably means that you're retarded..." Wow what a nice message, I like this guy. I laughed "...My name's Mike Schmidt. I'm here to give some helpful tips to help you through your first week.. If you last that long... Not that you'll die, but you'll probably want to quit." This guy here... "OH! I almost forgot! I'm suppose to do the thing... What was it again?..." Did it turn off? I was about to pick it up but it started talking again "Oh, yeah. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon the discovery of the damage or death has occurred, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. HAHAHA! I never get over that!". I really hope that was a joke! "So now that's out of the way be careful of the animatronics. At night they tend to roam around... a lot. I say to be careful cause if they catch you- YES CATCH YOU! They'll try to stuff you into a suit. Now that probably don't sound too bad but... The suit and mask are full of metal and wiring so it's a bit of a tight squeeze. So check those cameras and watch the hallways. Catch you later..." A beep played out and the recording ended. "Are you shitting me!? Man... Fuck this job! I want to live!" I was about to walk out but then I started think about my kids. Of all the dumb luck! No, I won't let some dumb scary story scare me out of a paycheck. I plopped back down into my chair and check over the feed again. "Good..." All the characters were still on stage. They were creepy as hell- But still there. What was I getting so worked up about. I set the Ipad down and opened my lunch box. I was having a cheese sandwich, I took a bite and looked back at the feed. My jaw dropped opened and the food fell out of my mouth. "What the HELL!" The bunny was gone! One-minute it was there and the next it was gone. I started freaking out. It was just there... "I am so fired!" I grabbed the Ipad, and a flash light, and went looking for the bunny. Walking down the hallway I checked the feed. No one in the closet, hallway, or the stage... I then switched to the dinning room to find it standing there. "There it is! How the hell, did it get there?" I froze. I started thinking about what that guy, mike said. I need to get out of here... But I really need this job! Looking back at the feed I shouted "You won't break me! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" I ran back to the office and shut both doors...

* * *

**Hay guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of FIVE NIGHTS.D.E.X. I wrote this in the middle of class and my friends really enjoyed it and I hope you do too. **


End file.
